So, you like me?
by rambeautan
Summary: Sasfemnar short stories. No continutity between chapters unless stated. Their age in these chapters ranges from 12 to 32. Some chapters will be edited along the way for clarity, fluffiness and self satisfaction so expect a lot of changes the next time you read them. A mansion for all my sns shorties.
1. There's nothing wrong with this crush?

Chapter One : So, nothing's wrong with this crush?

There's nothing wrong with constantly being head over heels with boys you just met, Sakura told Naruto. It's normal, Ino said. But never confess, Hinata stressed. Being sixteen and always in love Naruto didn't quite heed her friends advices all the time and that costed her a reputation. She confessed that she liked Sasuke to her best friends and someone else heard.

"How dare she dream of Sasuke-senpai as her boyfriend, she's not that on par with him in the looks department. He's the prince, she a pauper," Megumi told Naruto while they warmed up for a netball match. It's not Megumi's own words but of another junior, someone who heard Naruto's confession. That foul mouthed person and Megumi were Naruto's junior by three years. "I heard she said it over the long table at recess. I almost choked on my nasi lemak, but actually the nasi lemak ended up on her lap and my cup of milk chocolate on her hair, Kushina-sensei made me clean the table after the fight. I can't stand when they belittle you. I told Kushina-sensei but she said I should be the bigger person in such cases, even if the one insulted is her own daughter."

Naruto sighed, now her mother a disciplinary teacher and the Form One Supervisor also knew about her crush. But that was the least of her worries as her mother had always been open minded about such things. She wiped away the sweat trickling down her forehead and then her fingers trailed on her faint scars on her cheek, the result of an unfortunate accident a decade ago. Three horizontal scars on each cheek which earned her the nickname…

"Kyuubi, game's starting. Let's go," Sakura her teammate urged. The fourth formers were having a friendly netball match with the second formers and as Naruto slid a headband over her head to keep further sweats away, she glanced at Megumi who had moved away to her team's side of court, she shouted. "Tell me more later! Right now, head on the game."

Naruto breathed deeply and waited for everyone to take their places on the netball court. She shoved the gossip aside and concentrated on the game. There's nothing she could do to shut the gossips down, nor the negative comments strangers threw around about her. They were taking things too seriously, not that Sasuke would ever think of her as more than a schoolmate. He'd never be more than to her, and they weren't even friends.

It started at thirteen, four years ago when she was in Form One, Sasuke saw Naruto and told her that she had her school skirt tucked in the back of her panties when she took off her coat upon entering the class. At the time Naruto was really thankful that someone actually cared to tell her, usually people would just talk behind her back except for her childhood friends, Sakura and Hinata. She was not close to the rest of her batch until senior year when she was much more courageous in speaking her mind and breaking the ice.

Since then Naruto had placed Sasuke on a pedestal, boys have always been awkwardly awful to her including Sasuke during her early years. But he never talked to her and usually ignored her after that day, and from then on he only spoke to her about school until they transferred classes earlier this year. Sasuke entered the Science stream class while Naruto chose the Art stream class with her posse of close friends. During senior years, of form four and five teenagers mature a little so schoolmates were no longer evil to Naruto but when it came to liking Sasuke but the other students especially in the lower forms were horrendous and vicious in their comments regarding it.

The netball match continued on and Naruto managed to defend the goal as needed, but as soon as the finishing whistle sounded her eyes swooped onto a figure she saw sitting far off on the bleachers. She hadnt't noticed him earlier as she was engrossed in the game. She usually don't regard the spectators as her friends rarely stay back for friendly matches since they all have part time jobs in the evenings. This was only one of the warm up matches before they train for the regional championship later in the year.

Megumi patted Naruto on the back, "You ok, senpai?" She frowned at the gaping mouth of her senior whose eyes were watching something other than their cheering teammates and solemn rival. The usual spectators were their new players who came to train after the match so Naruto staring at them was odd. Maybe Naruto was saddened by the gossip Megumi thought, suddenly she became a little apologetic about relaying the gossips today. She should have waited to tell Naruto during a more relaxed moment, but she hadn't been able to meet Naruto on another time apart from during netball training and matches. She didn't live in the hostels unlike Naruto.

"Ah.. yes, definitely" Naruto said. She quickly took of her soaked headband and tucked it into her shorts' pocket.

"Here's some water! INCOMING!" Sakura shouted from afar as Naruto caught the bottle of water in her hand and turning towards Megumi. She grinned, downed a quick gulp of water and screwed the bottle cap close back. "I am not affected by them nor the comments, anyway great game. I need to meet someone now, excuse me." She patted Megumi's shoulder and moved away towards her teammates.

Naruto quickly shook hands and hugged her teammates and juniors before moving on to the spectators, she high fived some teammates and nodded to her seniors who had taken time off study to support them, all while wading her way through an air of awkwardness towards the unexpected spectator. Not that anyone needed to have an invitation to be here in the evening, way past school hours which ended 3 hours ago.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Naruto said as Sasuke still sat on his seat quite far away from the crowd sitting near the court.

"Great game, the soccer coach said I should start supporting the school's other team like they do ours," Sasuke said as if he had always been on casual speaking term with Naruto.

Naruto raised her brows and leaned against the chairs a few seats away. "Alone?" The most popular sport with the highest spectators were the soccer games so Naruto could understand Sasuke's reason. But he was alone and she never saw him anywhere alone. There were always his teammates who were all his classmates flanking him around anywhere on school so him being alone was strange.

"Kiba and Chouji got part time jobs, but I just quit mine. My mother wanted me to concentrate on studies, first and foremost, but I told her sports helped in the long run. So here I am doing sports."

"I'm sorry about the gossips," Naruto said. She thought them being alone far away from the school would be an ideal time to straighten things between them. "I am sure girls liking you feels normal, not like I am that into you," she continued.

Sasuke stood abruptly and his hands quickly tucked into his pockets. "Gossips are cheap, you should try asking the source. I don't mind anyone liking me, especially if it's you."

"Eh?" Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's revelation, she didn't see this coming.

"So nothing awkward here?" Naruto dumbly asked, she needed confirmation.

"No…. YES! I mean, no." Sasuke spun around and heaved before he turned around again with one hand flailing in the air. "I'm sorry about the gossips, I should have done this a year ago."

"Do what?"

"Have dinner with me this weekend," Sasuke blurted these words so fast that Naruto thought that he might mean to say something else.

"Uh? Dinner?" Playing dumb was her immediate reaction whenever Naruto was taken by surprise.

"I liked you for years now, but we're students now so I thought maybe later. But when the gossips turned vicious, when it touches on physical features you can't help have… And they are wrong about me, I am not a prince, I'm just me."

Naruto's hand unconsciously stroked one of her scars while Sasuke's eyes followed her hand's movement.

"I want to set the record straight. So, are you free?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, she was going away this weekend to her Godfather's house about half an hour from here. Her mother had given permission, sSo she might as well accept the invitation to have lunch with Sasuke on the way there, or bring him along if he wants. Naruto did not think it was that awkward as it was only her Godfather and it is vastly different than bringing him to meet her parents though he did meet her often enough on a teacher - student capacity around the school.

But Naruto still felt confused so she asked, "Is this just about sympathy?" She had seen plenty of people sympathizing her for her scars, could Sasuke be one of them?

"No, I like you, I really like you for you. We should send some gossips to the guillotine. This can be discussed later."

It took sometime for Naruto to reflect on the meaning of guillotine before she grinned and blushed.

"Sure," Naruto blinked as Sasuke smiled and relaxed. Both his hands out of his pocket and a hand reached out for a handshake.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I would like to bring you to lunch, or dinner, whichever you prefer?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm using my country's school system. Form one to Form Five is ages 13 to 17, so Form One is 13, Form Two is 14, Form 3 is 15, Form 4 is 16 and Form 5 is 17. We do have fasttrackers who enters Form One at at 12 and Form 5 younger than 17.


	2. Miss You Like Crazy

**Summary:** **Sasuke's furthering his studies at University, leaving his bestie back in his hometown. Itachi questions his brother's relationship with his best friend and whether they were really, just best friends.**

Sasuke folded his handkerchiefs and tucked them into the small spaces between his shirts and pants inside his luggage. He made a mental note to swipe another pair of Itachi's unused leather gloves, patting himself for saving another 3000 yen. He had so far swiped 3 shirts and 2 shorts from his brother, all unworn. His brother model and entrepreneur receives a lot of sponsorship clothings which Sasuke always took advantage of.

Initially he planned to swipe one of Itachi's unused designer jeans, however the fact that his brother was so much taller than him at 180 cm feet compared to his 172 cm deterred him from doing so. He didn't want to alter them himself. Plus his brother's jeans were mostly blue or some other colour variant compared to Sasuke's choice, that would always be and forever be, black jeans.

Over the summer Sasuke had grown about seven centimetres, and since he started following the older Uchiha to the gymnasium his body was more toned and he felt fitter. It was important for him to start a healthy lifestyle before he entered the life of a university student. Sasuke snickered when he realized that his best friend Naruto had only hit puberty a little later than him. He only realized it upon their reunion at New Year's eve. It was the first time he saw his bethorst friend after the summer break. It did not matter to him that they were essentially different physically anyway.

Sasuke spent enough years around Naruto to realize that the dobe's father, Mayor Namikaze Minato and Mrs Konoha 2012, Kushina Uzumaki made a very handsome couple. They were both tall and lanky. Still, Naruto at seventeen had not caught up to either of her parent's height. Naruto was only 168 cm, four cms shorter than him. She was disappointed that she was shortest amongst her peers.

Her peers. Naruto had always thought of herself as one of the boys. She was often teased by their classmate, Sai for that. The insensitive prick also teased her for looking as flat as a plane and was so often unjustly compared with Sakura, who was quite chesty and and Hinata who is, well endowed. Sasuke never needed any of Sai's teasing of his best friend, often dismissing Sai when Sai was being over the top. But Naruto, she sometimes ended trying to flatten the socially inept Sai's nosy nose. In fact any comment from Sai never failed to make the blonde's blood boil.

Naruto who was once an annoyance, but now his best friend forever. Sasuke smiled at how Naruto had wiggled into his life and cemented herself there as his ultimate shadow, silly and crazy Naruto. He glanced at a framed picture of him and Naruto at a school party. He checked out his height contrast as he stood beside the 6 cms shorter tomboy. He chuckled at the thought of him winning over a non existent height competition, between him and Naruto.

"I should give this to you before I forgot… again," Mikoto's voice interjected his son's thoughts. She peered into his room, only half her body showing behind a laundry basket she's holding.

Sasuke got up from the floor where he was packing his things and approached his mother. In the basket on top folded of clothes in the laundry basket were two gray rectangular boxes.

"One is for you and another is for Naruto. Use it, don't just keep it because it got your names engraved. There's also refillable ink in there, enough til you come home again," he took both boxes and kissed his mom on her temple. Mikoto smiled and then disappeared to her room.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi's room just opposite his room and saw that the door was still closed. He knew his brother had worked the late shift yesterday following his company's fourth outlet midnight sale so he realised that his brother would only be awake sometime around noon.

Sasuke sat back on the floor and opened the box and took out a black stylish pen adorned with silver accents. It had the name Sasuke Uchiha engraved on the body. Sasuke thought he would get his mother something too before he flew out for university tomorrow night. He peered at the other box which held an orange pen adorned with golden accents with his best friend's name engraved on it.

The Uchiha was a close-knit family, but not the kind to say thank you all the time or apologize to each other. They conveyed their thank yous by actions and gestures, and words were only used in very delicate situations. However rare that Sasuke use the words Thank You and Sorry to his family, he freely used those words with Naruto. He did not know why but it was easier being expressive when with his bestie. Maybe because Naruto wore her heart on her sleeve which made things easier for Sasuke. She was the most honest and loyal friend he ever had, though she also had her annoying tendencies.

The house was quiet with Itachi still asleep, and his mom in her room. The Uchiha patriarch had gone to a golf tournament since early morning. Sasuke finding the quietness overwhelming especially with his anticipated travel, took his earphones and tuned to his favourite tunes. Music blasted into his ears as he sorted his remaining clothes to be brought to uni.

_

Sasuke finally finished packing, so he zipped up his trolley bag and parked it next to his bed. Next to it was a stack of boxes. Each box labelled: for donation, the address to his campus and also to Naruto. He and Itachi had compiled their old but good clothes to give to Naruto to sell at the Flea market. Naruto liked opening up stalls for extra money, which she spent mostly on ramen and Sasuke.

Sasuke's was about to press skip for the next song in his music playing app when a call came in. He saw the ID and immediately answered.

"Teme," the husky voice blared from his earphones. Sasuke had accepted the call, even before the ring tone had begun. He smirked when he realized how Naruto's voice made his heart all tingly.

"Dobe." Sasuke smiled at his teasing nickname which belonged to their early friendship days.

"You free this evening? Dad wants to give you a studying gift and he wants to meet before you depart…"

"...Ok. What time? I have something for you too, from Mom."

"Be here after lunch."

"Ok."

Sasuke plucked his earphones out and stuffed it into his backpack. He grabbed his towel and headed to the shower as he got a meeting to go to.

_

After showering at the shared bathroom at the end of the hall, he peered into his brother's opened room door. The elder guy's bed was unmade but his brother was nowhere, so he headed back to his room. He entered and saw that Itachi was picking his face using Sasuke's full length mirror. His brother had always been a bit vain, a kind hearted but certainly vain man.

"How's the preparation going? Do you need to run to the mall for anything, or has raiding my room solved your packing pribles.?" Itachi asked knowingly.

"85 percent solved but I need jeans. Black ones."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke's reflection as the younger sibling started dressing up for lunch. Sasuke wore an indigo shirt paired with dark jeans.

Itachi already knew who his brother was meeting, but he still asked. "Meeting Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded while picking socks from his drawer to match his white sneakers.

"Minato wants to meet me before I depart."

"How's the bestie reacting to you moving away?" Itachi asked as he sat on his brother's bed. Itachi had always known that the two best friends would be separated. He was just curious about how Sasuke was handling it.

Sasuke side eyed his brother. It's a regular question which he cared to answer though it was something Itachi should've known about. "We'll keep in touch. There's a tonne of apps for that."

"What would happen if you found a girlfriend at campus?"

Sasuke paused in his movements, he was raking his hair on the back of his head trying to enhance the spiky locks making it look more gravity challenged. He had his hand hovering in his hair. Noticing that he was almost done with his hair grooming and that he needed to respond to Itachi he dropped his hand for awhile before decided to just ignore the unspoken question in Itachi's words. Not that he needed to confirm with his brother about us love life.

"That's not my main focus being in university," Sasuke answered as he continued to rake his hair upward after the awkward pause. He hated when Itachi was being in a happy relationship, because Itachi was suddenly all sage like in the matters of love. Sasuke could understand the unspoken question about his and Naruto's status as best friends, their close friends wanted them to be more than best friends Sasuke suspected. The problem was that there was no way that the dobe would feel for something like that for him. Naruto was never inclined to like him romantically, Sasuke thought.

"I've got to go. Bring me to the mall tomorrow so I can max out your credit card on things I need." He said as he picked on his white sneakers and exited his room, while also changing the subject.

Itachi laughed and laid back on his brother's bed. He rummaged for his brother's diary which was placed under the mattress and began reading on the boy's daily rants about life, aspirations and anecdotes. Sasuke knew about his brother's intrusive habit, but he didn't care. Itachi wasn't one too share his daily ramblings about how raising his brother's wardrobe was better than shopping on his own anyday.

Sasuke smirked as he saw from the corner of his eye, that Itachi did not bother to leave his room even without him being there. He had ranted enough in the diary about his brother to rile his brother a bit, and also an appreciation note for his only sibling. It was his way of making his brother know about his unspoken feelings.

As he swiped his mom's car keys and wallet. He thought about his unspoken feelings for his best friend. Words that he was not brave enough to confess, and not even write about. He may have written hints of his fondness towards Naruto for Itachi to read, which was his way of calming his emotions and sharing his dilemma with his brother. Something which sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, which made his heart bloom but his mind in turmoil. His mixed feelings about what he wanted from Naruto, maybe not now, maybe in the future.

 **Author's Notes:** Hi. Thanks for sticking beside me. I ain't dead yet. I'm alive in reality and trying to make deadlines for my second semester of Degree. Working, studying and family... I'm spread thin but I'm still here tooo. Anyway, this is an old drabble I digged from my archives, and it's a little hanging but it should suffice my dear followers until I'm on my semester break, where I should be able to continue all my hanging stories. Anyway, this was written in October 2016 and edited for clarity. See you in 2018.


End file.
